25 Days of 25 Confessions
by Im A WarriorGirl
Summary: When Garcia sets up a "fun" game for the team, secrets will be revealed, feelings will be shared, and maybe a little romance will be involved. Rated M just in case
1. Game

**AN:**** Hi! This is my Criminal Minds Christmas story. It is Called "25 Days of Christmas." I will try to upload everyday. The setting for this chapter is December 1, tomorrow's will be December 2, Etc Etc. Here is chapter 1 **

**Summary:**** When Garcia sets up a "fun" game for the team, secrets will be revealed, feelings will be shared, and maybe a little romance.**

**Words: 2,387**

Reid's POV

"Hello my wonderful pets!" Garcia announced.

"Starting today, December 1, we will begin a game called '25 days of 25 confessions.' Each day we will all come in half an hour early and give away our most secretive secrets as confessions."

"Each day we will progressively give more secretive secrets away. And on Christmas Day, we will meet up at somebody's place hopefully Rossi's and tell everyone our most deepest darkest secret."

Morgan looked at me with a mischievous look on his face. He has a dirty mind. Emily looked excited, but not at the same time. She is probably the most secretive out of all of us.

I'm still upset with her; I just try not to show it. I understand why she faked her death, but couldn't she have told us? Not make us suffer?

She doesn't like talking about her personal life—let alone her deepest secrets. I feel the exact same way

"Ok so who wants to go first?" Garcia asked. Nobody volunteered. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll go first, but now you all owe me cookies. When I was 10, my parents to me to this amusement park. With clowns." She said.

"One of the clowns was actually a serial killer at the time, and tried to kidnap me. My dad bitch-slapped the clown, and the clown was down for the count. I was crying so hard I threw up on the clown."

She smiled sadly at the thought of her parents. Morgan of course was laughing hysterically. Emily and I were pretty much the only ones not laughing—except for Hotch who only cracked a smile.

But that pretty much counts as laughing for him.

"Okay whose next?" Garcia asked. Emily volunteered, which surprised me.

"Okay Em, you can go next!" Garcia exclaimed joyfully.

"Morgan, you will most likely laugh at this. I haven't dated anybody since I was pregnant. I got pregnant when I was 15."

Morgan didn't laugh; he looked surprised.

"Now that Is hard to believe. You have a rockin body, and an awesome personality. Why haven't you dated anyone?" Morgan asked. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"You really expect me to have a faithful relationship with this job? I would never be able to see the guy, because we're gone all the time." She made a point. Morgan just shrugged and volunteered to go next.

"So you remember that time we were at the club, and Prentiss and Hailey were there?" Hotch lowered his eyes and mumbled a yes.

"Well I was dancing with all those chicks right? Well when I got home my wallet was gone. One of those girls stole it!" Emily burst out laughing.

"I told you! You said and I quote 'I'll be a broke happy man!' Are you happy now?" Rossi, who hadn't said anything, spoke up.

"Okay okay it's my turn. The first HOUSE I ever bought, was barely the size of this unit! I can't imagine how I ever lived there!" everyone—including Hotch, started laughing.

JJ—, who also hasn't spoken, volunteered to go.

"Okay, so most of you know my fear is of the woods. The reason why is because when I was a teenager, I used to be a camp counselor up in the woods in Vermont. I had the night shift—tuck the girls in turn out the light—the usual."

"But I noticed a little blood on the hallway floor. So I followed the blood trail out to the camp directors cabin. I walked up to his bed, and he was just lying there under the covers. Dead." Wait a minute she's told this before, to me and Morgan.

Why wasn't he butting in? I look over at where he was sitting, and he wasn't there. Must have gone to use the restroom.

"I ran out of there so fast, out the door and down the hall. I just remember it—it was really dark. I got to the door and there was another camp counselor. She must've heard me scream."

"They caught the caretaker on the way to town. Guess he still had the knife on him." Everyone looked stunned except me.

She smirked at me—a sign to tell me to keep quiet.

"You're serious?" Emily asked. JJ stared at everyone, and then smirked.

"No! You guys actually believed that?" Everyone looked confused.

"Really JJ? You pulled that again? She pulled the same story with me and Reid like 3 or 4 years ago." Morgan said from the doorway. He just laughed and sat back down. "Now what's your real confession?"

She sat back in her chair and thought for a moment.

"Like Emily, when I was 15 I got pregnant. My parents refused to let me get an abortion. So I carried a healthy baby for the whole time. I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. My parents made me give her up for adoption. I hope that one day, I will find her, and tell her I would've kept her if I could."

Emily comforted JJ while the rest of us were quiet.

"I'll go next." Hotch said. "Sometimes, at night, I cry myself to sleep, over Hailey. I hear Jack crying sometimes too." He looked really sad, along with everyone else. So he excused himself from the group.

"Okay so who hasn't gone yet?" Garcia asked. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Okay" I started. "I have 3 words." I looked straight at Emily, and she just looked around confused. "I'm still upset." With that, I got up and left the group.

**JJ's POV**

I didn't have to ask to know what he meant. He was still upset about Emily, and how we handled her situation.

I still remember that whole conversation. 'What if I had started taking Dilaudid again would you have let me?' 'But you didn't.' 'Yah well I thought about it.'

I feel so bad. Morgan just looked disappointed, Rossi looked like he knew this was going to happen. Garcia looked sad, like this was her fault.

And Emily—she looked like she was about to cry. She blamed herself. I could tell. She got up to go after him. I followed along, and told the others to stay back.

Morgan came anyway though. We looked for Reid all over, and finally headed down to look in his car. Emily split away from us, to a place she had in mind.

**Emily's POV**

I feel so guilty. This is all my fault. I got up to go look for him, and JJ and Morgan tagged along. We looked all over the building, so JJ and Morgan went to go see if his car was still here.

I had a place in mind, where I thought he might be. I headed towards the men's restroom and put my ear against the door. I heard groaning, and I knew it was Reid.

I called Morgan and told him I found Reid. He told me to just walk in and comfort him.

"Reid? I said and walked in. He looked at me, and his eyes were puffy.

"Reid I am so sorry" He just looked at me.

"I didn't leave the bullpen because I was upset. I left because I felt a headache coming on." That explains the groaning.

"Do you mind go getting my sunglasses off my desk? It's really bright in here." The bathroom was barely lit. I left the restroom anyway and went to go get his sunglasses.

When I returned to the restroom, I found him seated on the floor huddled in a ball.

"Reid?" I said. He just held his arm out—I'm guessing for his sunglasses—still keeping his eyes shielded.

"Do you mind turning off the lights?" Of course I didn't mind. I went and turned them off, using my cell phone as a light. It was really dark.

"Spencer, are you okay?" I asked. I sat down next to him, and he huddled close to me. I didn't mind. Not at all.

"You called me Spencer." He said casually.

"That's your name isn't it?" I teased. Apparently he didn't catch on.

"Yes, but you usually call me Reid." And he would usually say some kind of fact after that.

"Reid, when did you start getting so argumentative?" Under the little light of my phone, I just saw him avoid looking at me.

"Reid, are you taking Dilaudid again?" I asked softly.

"No." He said right away. "I refuse to take any narcotics, including pain medication. That's why I'm always arguing. I know it seems like a stupid excuse, but my headaches get even worse when people get on my nerves."

I don't blame him. He has been through so much in his life…

"Reid, I can't say I know how you feel, but I can say I understand. I don't blame you." He looked at me. We stared into each other's eyes. I swear I saw him leaning in, but then he got another burst of pain.

• • •

I stayed sitting on the men's restroom floor for over an hour. He told me I should go, so I wouldn't see him in pain. I stayed there until it subsided. We didn't really talk, because I know he is still angry.

"How's your headache?" I asked him in a low voice.

"Better." He answered, in that melancholy voice he uses.

"It's not as bad. Can we go back to work now?" He asked me. I really didn't want him to be working today.

"Are you sure? I can get Hotch to give you the day off." I said to him, hoping he would agree.

He just shook his head and got up off the floor. I walked over to the door and turned the lights on. When I looked at him, his sunglasses were off. His eyes were still red and puffy.

The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, showing his arms, which were cut and bruised. He noticed me staring, and pulled down his sleeves, avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks." He said and walked out of the bathroom. I stood there for a few seconds, just watching after him. I exited the restroom and JJ was waiting for me.

"Is he okay? Why did he take off like that?" She asked me, worried.

"Uh, don't mention this to him. About 8 months ago, he told me he had been getting these really intense headaches. He told me only, at the time, because he trusted me not to treat him like a baby. He's seen doctors and everything. They're not able to figure it out."

JJ looked surprised at first, but then she looked guilty.

"Oh god. If only I would have known. Faking your death probably just made them worse. I noticed, before all this happened, the way he looks at you. He really likes you Emily."

I just rolled my eyes, showing my fake doubt. I knew it was true. And to my disappointment—I blushed.

"You like him don't you?" She playfully said to me. I just stuttered.

"N-n-no I-I mean yes, b-b-but only as a friend." JJ just smiled.

"Em, it's obvious. Don't worry. MAYBE I won't tell." She teased me.

"Hey Hotch left early, while you guys were gone. I need to go call him." She left to her office.

I saw Reid and Morgan, and by the look on Reid's face, Morgan was teasing him. I caught Reid's eye, and gave him a look that said 'Need Backup?' He just shook his head.

I shrugged and went to my desk. I finished my paperwork quickly, so I could take an early lunch break. When I was finished, I walked over to a Subway across the street, and ordered an Italian BMT.

I was playing on my phone, while eating my sub, when someone sat down across from me. I looked up and it was Reid.

"Hey." He greeted me. I sort of smiled, and said "Hey." Back. We were quiet for a while, eating our own sandwiches. Finally, he spoke.

"Emily, you do understand why I am upset, right?" He asked me.

"Yah." I said. "Listen, Reid. I've said this before, and I'm going to say it again. We had no choice. I understand that you're upset with JJ, because you trusted her. I am so sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

He stared at me for a while. "Of Course." He said. That was the best feeling I have had in a long time.

"What are those cuts and bruises on your arms from?" I asked him. I needed to know he wasn't hurting himself on purpose.

"Umm the bruises are from me gripping my hands over my arms, to take away the pain from my headaches." He rolled up his sleeves and showed me. His fingers fit perfectly around the bruises.

"And the cuts?" I asked. Please…don't be hurting yourself.

"They're not fresh. They are scars. From when you were gone. And I thought I was going crazy. If you know what I mean." He said embarrassed.

I looked at his arms. The bruises I understood. But he cut himself?

"Reid, when was the last time you cut?" I asked softly. He answered right away.

"The morning you came back. It was actually after you came back. I was angry, and I had to take my anger out on something. It was the deepest it had been."

He refused to make eye contact with me, even though I wanted to look at him. He sipped through the straw of his soda, and cleared his throat.

"JJ made me come and talk to you. Say thank you. You know." He looked at me with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Reid, I need to talk to you about something serious. I need you to listen." He looked kind of scared.

**AN: How did I do? Is it too rushed? Please review; ask me any questions, I'll be happy to answer them!**


	2. THe Talk

**25 days of 25 confessions: Chap. 2**

**Thanks for the reviews! Lolyncut, Cowboy'sMontana, and amymccabe for being my wonderful reviewers. Not every chapter will have a confession, but when this story is over, there will be 25 confessions. Here is chapter 2 **

**Emily's POV**

_"Reid, I need to talk to you about something serious. I need you to listen." He looked kind of scared._

"W-what do you need to talk to me about?" He asked me nervously. He looked kind of afraid. Like he didn't want to know.

"Don't be scared Reid. I just need to know. Do you know how much I missed you?" I asked him seriously.

"No, but probably not as much as I missed you." He glanced at his arms as he said that. That just may be true, but we'll see.

"Maybe. Did you talk to anyone, besides JJ? Or did you just hold it all in?" I asked him with concern.

"I talked about through letters with my mom. I wanted to go see her, but the job wouldn't let me. I told her my feelings. I could never do that before."

"That's good Reid. Do you want to talk about it with me? I'd really like that." I told him truthfully.

"Why would you enjoy listening to me ramble on about you? Do you enjoy hearing about yourself that much?" He asked, suddenly angry.

"What? No, Reid I want to hear about _you._ I want to know how you felt, so I can _help_ you. Please?" I told him. I do not know what made him suddenly angry.

"Fine. Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what made me say that, just now. I've been saying a lot of things lately that people misconstrue as something rude, when I don't mean it to be derogatory."

He looked…expressionless. Like he was reliving a memory.

"When do you want to talk then? Our lunch break is almost up." He snapped out of his day dream and refocused his attention on me.

"How about tonight? My Place?" He asked with a charming smile that I couldn't help but blush at.

"Sure. I'd like that. What time?" I asked.

"7?" He asked me excitedly. I nodded.

"We better get back to work. Maybe JJ will give us the day off since Hotch isn't here." I told him, hoping we'd get the day off.

It turns out that unless we got a case, we'd have the whole day off. Reid and I went our separate ways. Right now it's 6:45 and I just pulled into the driveway of Reid's apartment complex.

I walked in the front door and headed upstairs to Reid's apartment. I knocked. He opened the door quickly, with a smile upon his face.

"Come on in." He said eagerly. I walked in and looked around. It was nice—a decent sized living room that led into a nice kitchen.

"So. How do we start?" He said awkwardly. I smirked. That sounded wrong…in a way.

"Well, maybe we could sit down." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Right. Sorry." He said and blushed. Sat next to him on his sofa.

"Now, how bout you start with when you heard I died. But this isn't a therapy session. Please talk to me NOT like you are talking to a therapist." He nodded and began.

"Well, when JJ came out and said you never made it off the table, I went numb. I had this burst of emotion inside of me. I got up and tried to rush out of the waiting room to tell you goodbye, but JJ wouldn't let me. Now I know why.

"For the first few weeks, I was majorly depressed. I just didn't let anyone see it. I'm surprised no one noticed it. I mean the probably did, but they didn't mention it. After the first—5 weeks probably, I seemed to get a hold of reality."

"I told myself, 'There is nothing you could have done. Stop hurting yourself. You need to live with it.' I went to JJ's place for 10 weeks crying about losing you. I's surprised she didn't ever tell me to go away. I mean, if I came to your house for 10 weeks in a row crying, wouldn't you get kind of annoyed?"

I nodded and let him go on.

"Well, while we were trying to catch Doyle, I was getting depressed again. Catching the man who 'killed' you was really hard. Emotionally and physically. I started having…thoughts. I was cutting. I thought about Dilaudid numerous times, but I never got the nerve to stick the needle in my arm. I'm kind of glad to know that over the past few _years_ I have matured." I interrupted.

"Reid you have no idea how much you have matured. I've got to admit, ever since I've met you, I always thought you were _cute_. Nothing like 'Oh my god that dude is totally smoking hot! He's like Brad Pitt!' nothing like that. You were simply you. But now? Reid, you're not as skinny as you used to be. You've built up some muscle. And you're hair defines your skin tone well."

I teased him a bit by messing with his hair. He blushed, and began again.

"Thanks? I think. When Hotch told us that morning that you were alive, all those bad memories of the past seven months came flooding into my mind. When I saw you in the doorway, all I felt was deception. I couldn't help but think that you were that selfish to do that to us. But since you've been back, I've understood why you did what you did, and you weren't being narcissistic."

I took all this in. I never realized what happened to me did to him.

"Reid, I am so sorry. I never understood how much a death from a close friend—no scratch that—a family member can do to someone."

He smiled a genuine smile, and leaned in for a hug. I hugged back.

"So," I said after we parted. "it's only 7:30. We should go do something. Is Solaris still in theaters? I'd love to go see that." I said to him eagerly.

He smiled and told me it was surprisingly still in theaters. We grabbed our jackets and walked to his car. This is going to be a fun night.

**Yah I know this is kind of ** **a lame chapter, but I wanted to get it done. Late Merry Christmas and an early happy New Year! I will most likely post the next chapter in a day or two. **

**Reviews make my muse stronger!**

**-Cassie**


	3. Movies and a Kiss

** Hi! Thanks for the reviews and Subscriptions! Here is Chapter 3 **

Emily POV

"Two tickets to Solaris please." Reid told the lady behind the counter. We had already arrived at the theaters and are buying our tickets.

"The original? You do know that's in Russian right?" The lady said while giving us a weird look.

"Yes we know that," I told her. "We are both fluent in Russian." She hid her surprise quite well, because she started flirting with Reid.

"Fluent in Russian, huh? I like a smart man. Where do you work?" She asked. She ran her hand down his arm. This lady was sure annoying me.

He didn't seem to know she was flirting, but he sure didn't like her hand on his arm. He pushed it off, but answered her question.

"I'm SSA Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI." He told her casually. She didn't buy it.

"Prove it." She said. I gave him a look, and he nodded. We both took out our credentials.

"Here's the proof. I'm SSA Emily Prentiss." I told her with a hint of sass. She just glared at me, and turned her attention back to Reid.

"A doctor huh? You seem too young to have gone to medical school, and joining the FBI." She still didn't believe any of this.

"Can we just go?" I whispered harshly to Reid. He nodded and took the tickets from her hand. We walked away without another word.

"I can't believe that woman was flirting with you." I said to him after we sat down in our seats. I looked at him and he looked at me oddly.

"She was flirting with me?" He asked me.

"You couldn't tell?" I asked in disbelief.

"No wh—wait. Are you jealous?" He asked me and smirked. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"What? N-no. Why would I be jealous?" I asked, trying to hide the lie. He didn't buy it, but he didn't push me to explain.

"Okay." He said slowly and suspiciously. He couldn't speak any longer because the movie had started.

5 hours. I couldn't even pay attention to that movie. Reid and I were the only ones in the theater. He was focusing all his attention on the movie, but I guess he didn't realize his hand had rested on top of mine.

When the movie was over, we got our popcorn bucket we had shared, our sodas, and exited the building.

"Did you like the movie?" He asked me when we got inside the car. I was driving.

"Um, yeah." I said. I had already seen it a few times. He didn't seem to catch the hesitation in my voice.

"My favorite part was when the-" He was cut off by my cell phone ringing.

"Hey JJ," I answered. I listened to what she said and groaned.

"Time to go to the BAU." I told Reid, who didn't look too bummed out.

"Yesterday, a family in Papillion, Nebraska was found brutally murdered in their home. Charles Simonsen, 39, was stabbed multiple times postmortem. He was dead due to a gunshot wound to the head. The wife, Alicia Simonsen, was exactly the same, except she was raped and beaten." JJ told all of us.

"What about the children?" I asked.

"They were drugged with some sort of synthetic toxin. Alexis, 9 and Travis, 13."

"If this is only one murder, why do they want us?" Morgan asked.

"This murder matches two other murders that happened in the last two months, all within 25 miles of each other." JJ finished off.

"Wheels up in an hour. We're going to Nebraska." Hotch told all of us as he got up and exited the room. But he stopped and turned back.

"Prentiss and Reid, I need you two in my office in 10 minutes." He said and then left.

I looked at JJ, but she just shrugged. I looked at Reid, and he did the same. We grabbed our go-bags, and walked to Hotch's office with Reid next to me.

"Yeah Hotch?" I spoke as I walked in.

"You and Reid aren't going with us. Chief Strauss is doing an evaluation of some of the team. She picked the two of you." He told us.

"What kind of evaluation?" Reid asked suspiciously.

"It's routine every couple of years. She just needs to know how the team is getting along, are you two happy In the BAU, etcetera."

"Ok. Thanks Hotch." I said and headed for the door.

"You two are to report to Strauss's office when you arrive here tomorrow morning." He told us as we were leaving. We both nodded and walked away from his office.

"This is great. The team has two less people and we have to spend the morning with Strauss. I'm pissed." I grumbled as I put my go bag under my desk."

"Don't get too upset. I needed some time off anyway. I'll be able to call my mom tomorrow." Reid told me happily.

"That's good Reid. How is she doing?" I asked him.

"Judging from her letters, she's doing really well. Once in a while, she refuses medication, just to get some clarity. Even just for an hour. But she is doing good." He told me.

"Good. Hey, I'm heading home. Want to catch a bite to eat? My treat." I asked him.

"Sure. I'll meet you there. The usual?" He asked.

"No, actually, this place I found over by my apartment. It's a Chinese restaurant." I told him, and smirked when he groaned. The team had told me about his chopstick problem.

"Fine, I'll see you in about 30 minutes." He grumbled as I walked out of the bullpen.

"Reid, it's not that hard. Just hold them like this." I told him as I tried to show him how to hold the chopsticks.

"Come on Emily. Can't I just use a fork?" He complained when he dropped a noodle from his Lo Mein.

"Not until you can at least pick up a noodle without dropping it." I told him sternly. He tried at least fifteen times until he picked some up without dropping it.

"Finally." He mumbled and literally threw down the chopsticks. He picked up his fork and began eating.

We made some small talk. Nothing serious, just some stupid conversation.

"I need to get home Reid. I'm burned out." I told him as I got some money out of my wallet to pay the bill.

"I'll walk out with you." He told me and also stood up.

"Do you think Strauss is going to go easy on us?" He asked.

"Probably not. She's already had her 30 days of treatment, but she will probably be bitchier than ever." He nodded and just stood next to our cars awkwardly.

"Night Emily." He told me.

"Night Reid." I told him. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Bye." He told me lustfully.

"Bye." I said in the same way.

**Ok I know this one is also kind of lame, but I put some extra fluff in the end.**

**Have you read the summaries for the next two episodes yet? If not, give me some reviews and I'll post them in the next chapter :D**

**-Cassie**


	4. Strauss and Foyet

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews/subscriptions! Here is chapter 4 :D**

**Emily POV**

Strauss called me into her office first. Then she would call Reid in, and then the both of us together.

"Agent Prentiss." She greeted me.

"Ma'am." I greeted back.

"You have been back at the BAU for a couple of months, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"During the first month, did you have any problems?"

"Such as?" I asked her.

"Was any of your team being disrespectful to you? Threatening you?"

"No ma'am, no threats." I told her.

"What about how your team members treated you?" Why is she asking me all these questions about me coming back?

"At first, ma'am, a couple of them were a little disrespectful, but I understood that." I told her, trying to be discreet.

"And who exactly?" She asked me.

"Uh, Agent Morgan and Dr Reid, ma'am." I told her, feeling bad for putting them in the spotlight.

"I see. And how is your relationship with them now?"

"Just as close as we were before all of this happened." I told her.

"And how close is that Agent Prentiss? You know the rules." She practically screamed. Is that what all this is about?

"Is this what this 'Evaluation' is about? Are you trying to pin something on us? None of us are fraternizing ma'am." I told her loudly.

"Is that so? It sure didn't look like that when I saw you and Agent Reid at the restaurant last night." She said furiously.

"With all due respect ma'am, Reid and I are good friends but we sure as hell are not fraternizing. If you are looking for something to get us fired, good luck with that." I told her all in one breath.

She looked like she was about to surrender. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You are excused Agent Prentiss." She told me. I sighed out of relief and exited her office.

"Hey, how'd it go? I heard yelling." He asked me when he saw me.

"She saw you and me at the restaurant last night. That's the reason she picked the two of us. The thinks we are fraternizing!" I practically screamed, still angry.

"Calm down. That can't be the reson she picked us. We went to the restaurant after we found out. At least she most likely doesn't know about Dilaudid right?" He told me, trying to calm me down.

I took a deep breath.

"You never know Reid. She could be digging through our files right now, looking for something. Someone that we may have worked with may have complained about it. You never know." I told him. He looked beaten.

"You're right." He told me.

"Agent Reid." Strauss called from her office.

"Good luck." I told him. He flashed me a smile. I heard him tell Strauss to call him Dr Reid.

**Reid POV**

"So, Dr Reid." She put an emphasis on 'Dr.' "Agent Prentiss told me you were quite upset with her when she came back." Strauss said to me.

"I was." I told her briefly.

"And why was that Dr Reid? She did all of that to keep you and your tem alive, and that was how you thanked her." She said to me, furiously. That's when I noticed a…a scent coming from her breath.

"I understand that now Chief Strauss, but I didn't then. Not to be rude, but have you been drinking?" I asked her, angry.

She looked me in the eye. I could tell she had been drinking. She ignored my question, and asked one I didn't expect.

"Dr Reid, a few years ago, I got some interesting complaints from many people you had worked with. A lot of them said you were acting argumentative and ignorant to your co-workers. Would you like to explain that to me?" She asked.

"No, I would not like to explain that." I told her. I got an itch in my arm. I scratched at it, but I knew it wouldn't go away.

"Dr Reid, that was not meant to be optional." She slurred out to me.

"Fine. You want to why? Because when I got kidnapped by one of our UnSubs, Tobias Hankel, he gave me a pain medication called Dilaudid. I had become addicted to it, but I got my addiction under control. I have been clean for over 2 years now." I spilled to her.

"Dr Reid, you know better than anyone that you cannot abuse drugs with this job. You did that, and-" I interrupted her.

"No ma'am. I do not know better than anyone. You do, yet you were abusing alcohol, while in the field with us. If you want to punish me for the Dilaudid, you should think about what you did in the field." I said loudly, furious with her.

She looked like she was about to give up.

"You are excused Dr Reid." She told me. I jumped out of my chair, and out of her office. I slammed the door.

"What happened?" Emily asked me. She heard the door slam.

"She relapsed." I told her.

"What?" She asked me with disbelief tied into her voice.

"She relapsed! That's why she didn't call me in right away. Probably drank right before." I told her furiously.

"How can you tell?" She questioned.

"I smelt it on her breath. Her eyes. She was slurring too."

"Agent." We turned and saw Strauss walking towards us.

"You two can go home. Or to wherever your team is." She told us and walked past us.

"We need to call Hotch." Emily told me. She took out her phone, and put Hotch on speaker.

"Hotchner." He answered.

"Hey Hotch, you've got me and Reid."

"How'd things with Strauss go?"

"Not good. She relapsed." Emily told him. The line was quiet for a moment.

"How can you tell?" He asked us.

"I smelt it on her breath, and I could tell by her eyes. She was slurring too. She also thinks Emily and I are fraternizing." I told him.

"I'll deal with her when we get back. I know you two aren't. We really need you two out here. Are you willing to fly out" He asked almost desperately.

"Yeah." We said together.

"Great. The jet is waiting. I had Garcia put together a profile for you and a list of suspects. Pick it up from her and I'll see you soon." Then the line went dead,

**Emily POV**

"Hey Garcia." I said to her as I walked into her 'layer'.

"Hey, how's tings go with Strauss?" She asked me.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Do you have that profile for us?" She nodded.

"Here you go. Tell my boy genius to be careful. An when you guys get back, we will be doing two confessions since we missed today." She said to me. I cracked a smile.

"I will." I told her, and walked out of her layer.

I met Reid on the jet. He was staring into blank space.

"Reid, are you okay?" I asked him. He woke from his day dream and looked at me.

"Um yeah it's just something I talked about with Strauss." He said to me.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked him. He stared at me with a pained expression on his face. I noticed he kept scratching his right arm.

"She was reading through my file. She found some people had complained about my attitude a few years ago. I had to tell her." He said to me in a soft voice.

"Reid, I know it's hard, but just forget about it. If you need to take some, I'll understand, but I don't think you want to do that." I told him.

"I'm trying." He told me. "Let's just look at the profile."

"Ok so a white male, mid to late thirties, most likely has a medical background. He used a condom, on the wives, so he's most likely in the system." I read aloud.

"He is most likely delusional, and when he looks at families, he sees them as the family he had. He kills out of anger." Reid figured.

"Emily, look at the 5th suspect." He told me, sounding…almost frightened. I looked at the name, and then froze.

"His name is Jacob Foyet." I said to Reid

**Done I really like this chapter. I don't know why ;) Review please. I need ideas for some confessions for the team member—PM me if you have any ideas :D**

**-Cassie**


	5. Dilaudid

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Thank you to **_**breannanix26**_** for giving me an AWESOME idea for Reid's confession ;)**

**Emily POV- Confessions for days 2 and 3**

_"Emily, look at the 5th suspect." He told me, sounding…almost frightened. I looked at the name, and then froze._

_"His name is Jacob Foyet." I said to Reid._

"Do you think there is a relation?" He asked me, worried.

"I have no idea," I told him. "George Foyet was a foster child, I didn't think he had any siblings living with him. I'm calling Garcia…and everyone else." I told him.

"Speak and be heard, my beautiful brunette." Garcia said to me when she answered.

"Uh, hey Garcia. Did you even look at the suspects, or did you just print them off for us?" I asked her.

"Eww. Emily, you very well know I do not like seeing frightening things. Those names are all frightening." She said to me innocently.

"Sorry PG, but do a search on suspect number 5," I told her. I heard the clicking of her keys on her keyboard.

"Oh..Oh my god." Was all she said to me.

"What is it Garcia?" I asked suspiciously.

"Jacob Foyet's record is sealed. I will unseal it, but beware." I waited a few moments.

"Wow. Jacob Foyet, 44, is Foyet's twin brother we never knew about. About 20 years ago, they got a DNA test which confirmed they were related. He was separated from George when they were babies, and despite their looks, they never knew they were twin brothers.

"They even lived in the same foster family. They are NOT identical twins, but they sure do look alike. I'll send his file to you." She told me.

"Okay, thanks Garcia." I said and hung up. Right away, I called Hotch.

"Hotch, we have got a major problem." I told him before he even said a word.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Emily and I were reading the profile, and a list of all possible suspects," Reid said to Hotch. "And one of the names on here is all too familiar, yet we have never heard it." The line was silent for a moment.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"His name is Jacob Foyet." I told Hotch.

"Any relation?" He asked dubiously.

"Yeah. He and The Reaper are fraternal twin brothers." I told him. Somehow, they were separated at birth, but they grew up in the same foster family. He fits the profile. He's killing the families because they resemble the family he has always wanted." I finished off.

"Are you two going to be here soon?" Hotch asked.

"We'll be landing in about 15 minutes." Reid told Hotch.  
>"Okay, you two can rest for the remaining time, since you got called in at 1:30 this morning." He told us, and the line went dead.<p>

"Why don't we do our confessions now?" Reid suddenly asked. I had started to dose off.

"Umm, okay. I'll call Garcia." I took out my phone and dialed her number.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Hey Garcia, Reid and I want to do our confessions now." I said to her.

"Really? Well, okay. Reid you go first. Two confessions." She said happily.

"Umm okay. One time, when I lost my virginity, I was handcuffed to a pole in a basement?"**(Thank you breannanix26 for the handcuffs idea!)**

Reid said in a questioning tone, as if asking if it counted. I could hear Garcia typing this. She was probably documenting it. She was also laughing hysterically.

"Don't laugh. My other confession, I was 16 when I lost my virginity." He said, still embarrassed.

"Reid, you're blushing. You shouldn't be blushing." I told him, teasing him a little.

"Okay Emily, you're turn." Garcia said joyfully. I thought for a moment, and smiled evilly.

"Okay. My first confession is that when I was about 13, I was bi-sexual." I could practically hear Garcia's mouth drop.

"Wow Emily...I-i-i didn't know that." Reid stuttered out.

"Yeah Yeah whatever. I have something juicier." I told them.

"What?" They both said at the same time. I chuckled.

"I am in love with someone on the team." I said. I saw Reid's facial expression change from excited, to sad. I heard Garcia squeal.

"Who is it?" Reid asked sadly. If only he knew…

"That will be my 25th confession." I said with a smirk on my face. I heard Garcia groan.

"Sorry guys." I said with a devilish grin. Garcia groaned again and hung up.

"You don't seem embarrassed at all." Reid said to me as we landed.

"Why should I be? Love is the most natural thing on the planet. Nothing to be ashamed of." I told him as we walked off the plane. He didn't respond.

"Garcia has probably told everyone by now anyway." He said to me, just as a big black SUV pulled up in front of us. Inside was Morgan.

"Hey. Hotch said you have some bad news for me." Morgan said when we climbed in.

"Yup. Strauss relapsed." I said to him. He looked pissed.

"She what?" He asked angrily.

"It's true. I smelt it on her breath." Reid told him.

"Just forget about it for now. How's the investigation going?" I asked Morgan.

"Well, Foyet sounds like our guy. We brought him in and questioned him. He has no alibi for the nights the families were killed." He told us.

"It sounds so weird when we call him by the name we called the other Foyet." I said to Morgan.

"You've got that right. Do you think he Is going to name himself?" Morgan asked.

"Possibly, if he ever gets out of our custody." I joked.

**Reid POV**

I was listening in on their conversation, when it dawned on me that Morgan was the one Emily was in love with.

I don't think she realized how much I like her. No, how much I _love_ her.

"Reid, did you hear me?" Morgan asked impatiently, but sounding a little worried.

"Uh, no. Sorry. What's up?" I asked, shaking out of my daydream.

"Have you figured out the UnSubs comfort zone yet?" Emily asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Umm yeah. The comfort zone is Mideast Nebraska, near Omaha and Papillion. He could cross counties, since he has already been in Douglas County and Sarpy County." I told them.

Morgan went back to driving, but Emily was still looking at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah." I said. She didn't look convinced, but she turned forward anyway.

"His comfort zone resembles somewhere important to him. What is it?" Morgan asked as we walked in the station.

"Maybe this is where he and George got separated. George could have blocked all the memories about his parents getting killed, so he didn't remember a brother." I told them. We had already entered the station, and we were talking to the rest of the team.

10 hours later

We finally got Foyet to admit. We just antagonized him about his past, until he broke down and confessed.

We are all on the plane ride home right now. I'm pretty sure everyone else is asleep. My craving is even worse than before.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I wanted to pull my hair out. I grabbed my satchel bag, and headed to the plane's restroom.

I took out a small bottle filled with a clear fluid. I keep one just in case. I took out a sterilized syringe, and filled it with Dilaudid. I tied an old rag on my upper arm, tight, I took a deep breath, and stuck the needle in my arm, and pushed down.

I felt immediate relief. That relief went away when I heard a knock on the door.

"Reid? Are you in there?" A voice, I recognized as Emily's, said to me from the other side.

"Who else would it be?" I snapped. Who else would be in here?

"Uh, sorry." That's all she said. I heard her footsteps walk away slowly.

I put the dirty syringe in a plastic baggie, and put it back in my bag along with the bottle of Dilaudid.

When I exited the restroom, everyone was awake and Garcia was talking.

"Okay everyone, Reid and Emily gave their confessions, which I have already told you. Who's next? And remember, they don't have to be embarrassing." She said excitedly.

"I'll go." JJ volunteered. "My first one is that when I started playing soccer, my coach was hitting on me. The guy was a total creep." She said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

So what if he hit on her? I bet a lot of men hit on her when she was young. I rolled my eyes. JJ noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Um, my second one is that I love Cheetos." She joked. Everyone either cracked a smile or laughed. How is that funny?

"Hey wait." Morgan Interrupted. "It's not midnight yet. This means we can do two confessions now, and not do them tomorrow."

"That's a good idea." Rossi said. "I'll go next then. I haven't heard from any of my other ex-wives since we split, and when I was 13, I was a magician." Everyone looked surprised. Why?

"My turn." Morgan volunteered. "This one counts as two though. When I was at the youth center back in Chicago, when I was about 17, I was hitting on every girl."

"Why does that count as two?" Emily asked.

"Because that included my mom and sister." He said with a smile on his face.

"That's disgusting." I told him.

"Reid, my life was different than yours. Chill out." He said to me.

"I'll go now." Hotch said.

"This one also counts as two. When I auditioned for _The Pirates of Penzance,_ I was so nervous, that I vomited. When I was told I got a part, I passed out unconscious." He said, with no facial expressions.

Everyone chuckled.

"Ok Garcia, it's your turn." Morgan said.

"No way. I came up with the game, so I don't have to do one. I only did the first one to boost your spirits." She said quickly and hung up before anyone could argue.

Everyone went back to trying to sleep. I sat alone, at the back of the plane reading.

"Are you okay?" A voice said to me. I looked up and Emily was there. Why wouldn't she just leave me alone?  
>"I'm fine." I said coldly. She looked at me in an odd way.<p>

"No you're not." She argued.

"Just leave me alone" I said rudely. She looked at me like I was crazy, and walked away, with tears in her eyes.

**I have to stop here. My laptop is about to die. I need more ideas for confessions…oh and reviews make me happy **


	6. Trust

**Grrrr…I already wrote this but my laptop froze and I had to restart it. It erased the document….Grrrrrr…**

**I know you guys are mad at me for what Reid did. Yeah whatever. It's the start of the climax of the story though, so get ready for some awesome things happening later on in the story. And by awesome, I mean Funny, Tragic, and humor.**

**Reid POV-December 3; No confessions**

I feel terrible. I know I hurt Emily, and I didn't mean to. I wasn't being myself.

I remember everything from the past night. I remember everyone else's confessions, I remember talking to Emily, I remember making her cry, and I remember…Dilaudid.

I now realize how much trouble I'm going to be in with her today.

Maybe she'll forget all about it, and treat like she normally would.

Or maybe she'll be mad at me, ignore me and not talk to me.

I already knew the answer, was the latter.

I got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. I packed my bag, but took the Dilaudid out, along with all the syringes.

I grabbed my keys and headed out to my old car.

When I walked inside the BAU, I noticed I was the only one of our team there besides Hotch. I think he might have stayed all night.

I did some work at my desk. Once I was done, I decided to get a cup of coffee.

Once I made the coffee, and fixed it how I liked it, I headed back to my desk. I noticed Morgan had gotten there, and I really didn't want to deal with him right now. Maybe Garcia was here…

I knocked on the door of her little room. I heard her say come in, so I opened the door.

"Hey Reid. What are you doing here so early?" She asked me. I ignored the question.

"I need your help." I told her, and her expression immediately changed.

"With what?" She asked seriously.

"Yesterday, during our meeting with Strauss, she found out about Dilaudid. All day yesterday, I had urges to use, but I never did. But last night on the plane, the cravings got so bad I felt like I needed to pull my hair out. I hurt Emily. I made her cry." I told her, my eyes starting to burn from the tears.

"Oh Reid. I'm sorry. I'm guessing you want me to give you advice, on how to make her forgive you. Right?" I nodded, holding back the tears.

"Well, when she gets here, if she acts normal around you, act normal around her." I rose my eyebrows.

"Well, as normal as you can be. If she ignores you, doesn't talk to you, and give you deathly glares, come talk to me. She'll be here in around 3 minutes." I once again rose my eyebrows out of curiosity.

"By the way, I track your cell phones." She said naturally.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon." I said to her and walked back into the bullpen.

"Hey Pretty boy. Where have you been?" Morgan asked me.

"I was talking with Garcia." I told him.

"What about?" He asked suspiciously. I gave him a look that said 'leave it alone.'

He held up his hands in surrender, and walked to his office. As soon as he walked away, I heard the elevator ding. I looked over and Emily was walking towards me.

I looked down at the book I had opened. I started to read, but I couldn't concentrate. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I don't know how long it had been when Emily said something to me.

"Are you okay Reid?" She asked me. I was about to say yes, when I thought about last night. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

Her hair was straight and in a ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue shirt, with a blazer.

"No." Was all I said. She looked at me oddly.

"OK." She said slowly and went back to work. I sighed and got up from my chair. She looked at me briefly and then looked away.

I walked to Garcia's room for a second time in 10 minutes.

"You're back already?" Garcia asked.

"She's not acting normal, but she's not ignoring me either. She talked to me, asked me what was wrong, but didn't say anymore. What does this mean?" I asked her, frustrated.

"Well, it means that she is pissed at you, but she doesn't want to be." She told me.

"So…..what do I do?" I asked her.

"Well, try apologizing. She will most likely forgive you. I wouldn't do it now though. Wait until it's later in the day. You're a profiler after all." She told me.

"You know we're not supposed to profile each other." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Reid, can't you break the rules for once?" She asked me.

"Fine, but just this once." I told her and walked out of the room.

When I got back to my desk, JJ was waiting for me.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Spence, we need to talk." She told me.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked her innocently. I had an idea.

"I think you know. Come with me." She said. I followed her to her office and she shut the door.

"What happened last night?" She asked me in a stern voice. I avoided eye contact and didn't respond.

"Spence, Emily called me last night after we landed, and told me about your 'conversation'. You made her cry Spence." She said to me.

"The craving was too much. I couldn't take it." I told her. She looked disappointed.

"Spence, you used?" She asked me softly. I nodded and didn't look her in the eye.

"You were doing so well. What happened?" She asked me, worried.

"Our meeting with Strauss. She found out about me using Dilaudid, and she relapsed. It was just too much pressure." I told her. She had a look of understanding on her face.

"Look, I won't tell Hotch or anyone this time. But if you do use again, look forward to being suspended." She said. I nodded and walked out the door.

Emily looked up at me when I sat down at my desk. She got up, and came over to me.

"Look Reid. We need to talk about last night." She said to me.

"I know." I told her.

"You used Reid. I'm pissed." She said to me, sounding even more disappointed than JJ.

"I know." I told her softly, avoiding eye contact.

"It's going to take a lot more than an apology for me to not be pissed at you." She told me. I nodded.

"Like what?" I asked her.

"Trust, Reid. You used Reid, and I'm not sure I can trust you." She said to me.

"I don't have any on me Emily. I threw it out. You can tear my place apart and you won't find any." I told her truthfully.

"Maybe I will have to do that Reid." She said to me, and then walked away.

**Emily POV**

Reid really messed up. I need to talk to Garcia. I knocked on her door, and she told me to come in.

"Hey, my beautiful brunette. What can I do for ya?" She asked me.

"I need some advice." I told her.

"Let me guess. Boy genius used, he feels terrible, you don't trust him, but you want to forgive him?" She said to me, aware of what was going on.

"How did you know?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Reid already came in and talked to me this morning, asking for advice on how to make you forgive him." She said to me.

"That would explain him telling me to tear his place apart, and I won't find any Dilaudid." I said to her. "What should I do?" I asked.

"Well, considering you and boy genius are pretty much best friends, I don't think you should stay mad at him." She said to me. I groaned.

"But he used Garcia. He-" I was cut off by JJ barging in the room.

"You guys, we have a big case. Jacob Foyet escaped from prison." She said to us.

"Déjà vu. How did he escape?" I asked her.

"The same way as George Foyet did. We think they were communicating for a while before Hotch killed The Reaper. We're heading to both their apartments now. Emily, you and Spence are heading to Nebraska to check out his apartment, since you couldn't do that before." She told us.

"When do we leave?" I asked her.

"As soon as both of you are ready. We got another jet so we can fly separately. Make sure you wear a vest before you head in. He might be there. The rest of us are heading to Boston to take a look at George's apartment." She told me hurriedly and walked out.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Garcia." I said to her.

"Be careful." She said to me. I smiled.

"I will." I told her and hurried out of the room. I grabbed my go bag and went to find Reid. I found him waiting for me by the elevators.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I told him and we went down the elevator.

"Is this giving you déjà vu?" I asked him.

"Yeah, kind of. They had to be communicating before Foyet was killed. How else would he know about how George escaped?" He told me.

"That's what I thought." I said to him. We were outside already. We drove to the airport in awkward silence.

Once we were on the jet heading to Nebraska, we started making conversation.

"So, I heard you asked Garcia for some advice." I said to him. He looked embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah." He said.

"Reid, I also talked with Garcia. She told me that you actually asked for advice on how to make me forgive you. That really helps." E looked confused.

"Helps with what?" He asked.

"Helps me trust you more." I said to him. He blushed and changed the subject.

"Do you think Foyet will be at his apartment?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Possibly." I said to him. He nodded.

We played poker for the rest of the flight. I, of course beat him 3 out of 5 games. By the time we were finished playing, we were about to land.

"We better get our vests on." I told him and he nodded. We put our vests on. When we landed, we got into the black SUV waiting for us and drove to Foyet's apartment.

"When we get there, I'll go around back towards his fire escape. That's his only other escape route." I told Reid, and he nodded.

When we got to his apartment, I headed towards back.

"I'm at the door." I heard Reid tell me through my earpiece. I heard him knock.

"Jacob Foyet, this is the FBI open up." I heard him say. A minute later, I heard someone on the fire escape. I looked up, and it was Foyet.

"I got him Reid!" I yelled through my microphone.

I ran up the fire escape and cornered him.

"You have no chance of escaping Foyet. I'm armed. If you make a single move, I will shoot you." I told him. I heard someone else on the fire escape. I looked down, and it was Reid.

I took out my handcuffs and cuffed him. Reid made it up to us, and led him down the fire escape. I went ahead of them, unlocking the SUV.

"Prentiss, watch out!" I heard Reid yell. I turned around, and heard a gunshot. I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder.

I looked at my shoulder, and saw I had got shot. I screamed out in pain, and fell to the ground. I saw Reid hovering over me, but then everything went black.

**Yay I'm done! Over 2,000 words. This story has a mind of its own. It took over my dreams last night :/ That dream inspired an idea for the next couple chapters. I still need a few ideas for some confessions for other characters ;) please? Oh, and review!**


	7. Yet, another kiss

**Chapter 7**

**I deleted the AN so this will actually be Chapter 7. If you want the name of my blog, just PM me.**

**Reid POV-Still Dec.3**

"Prentiss! Watch Out!" Foyet had taken my gun out of its holster, and aimed it at Prentiss. I tried to get it back, but he had pushed me down.

He aimed and shot. I saw Emily fall to the ground and scream out in pain. I pushed Foyet to the ground and kicked it away.

I ran to Emily. She was unconscious. I felt for her pulse. It was light, but it was there. I called an ambulance, and then Hotch.

"Hotchner," He answered.

"Hotch, it's Reid. We got Foyet, but he got my gun. He shot Emily." I told him, hearing sirens in the distance.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"I don't think it's too bad. She was knocked unconscious, but the wound is not bleeding it, so It didn't hit any vital organs." I said to him.

"We'll meet you at the hospital. Make sure the Papillion PD get Foyet into custody." Hotch told me, and then hung up.

I waited until the Police arrived, and then climbed into the ambulance. I listened to what the EMTs were saying until we got to the hospital.

I waited about an hour in the waiting room until the team showed up.

"Spence, how is she?" JJ asked me.

"I have no idea. No doctors have come out and told me anything." I said to everyone.

"I brought you some decent coffee." Morgan said to me.

"Thanks." I said to him. I took the coffee from his hand and took a sip. It was delicious.

"Kid, you look like hell." He said to me.

"Well, last time I was in a waiting room, she died." I told him.

"She's not gonna die kid. It was her shoulder, and you said it yourself. She wasn't bleeding out. She'll be fine." Morgan said to me. I nodded.

"Emily Prentiss?" A voice said. We turned around and saw a doctor.

"That's us." Hotch told him.

"Miss Prentiss suffered a gunshot wound to the lower left shoulder. She was very lucky. The bullet was only inches away from hitting a major artery. She's awake and asking for Dr Reid." He told us. He told me the room number, and I headed there.

"Hey." I said as I walked in.

"Hey." She said with pain in her voice. "When will I be able to get out of here?" She asked me.

"Probably either tomorrow or the day after." I said to her. She must've been able to read me face.

"Reid, this isn't your fault." She said to me.

"He got ahold of my gun. It _is_ my fault." I said.

"Reid, stop blaming yourself for everything that happens to me. The thing with Cyrus wasn't your fault. Me 'dying' wasn't your fault. This isn't your fault." She said to me. She was obviously getting angry.

"Ok fine. None of those are my fault, besides this one. I could've prevented him from getting my gun. His hands were behind his back for-"

"Reid! if you are going to act like this, get out." She interrupted.

"What do you mean get out? You asked for me." I said to her.

"Now I'm asking you to leave. I don't want to argue with you, and that's all you want to do." She said. I didn't know what to say, so I left, slamming the door.

**No One's POV**

Reid left the room, and slammed the door. The team was waiting for him, but they didn't understand why he seemed so angry.

"Kid!" Morgan called after him as he pushed through the hospital's door angrily.

Morgan followed him out, but he was too late. He had already hailed a taxi, and was inside.

_No one knows what that kid goes through,_ Morgan thought.

"What's wrong with Reid?" Garcia asked.

"I have no idea. He was already in a taxi before I could talk to him." Morgan told everyone.

"I'll go talk to Emily." JJ told them.

**JJ's POV**

I walked down the hallway to Emily's room, and peeked in the window before I went in.

Emily didn't notice me peeking in. Her eyes were closed, but I could tell she wasn't sleeping. Her cheeks were tear-stained.

I knocked on the door and went in. Her eyes snapped open.

"Hey Em. How you feeling?" I asked her.

"Terrible." She said.

"I can tell. What just happened with you and Spence?" I asked her, softly. She took a deep breath.

"He thinks this is his fault. We started arguing, and I lost it. I told him I didn't want him in here anymore." She said, and her eyes started to water.

"Emily, of course he blames himself. You probably would blame yourself if the same thing happened to him." She was quiet for a few minutes.

"Can you find my cell? I want to call him." She told me. I nodded and found her clothes and her stuff.

I gave her the phone, and left to give her some privacy.

**Emily's POV**

I dialed Reid's number, and waited for him to answer. He didn't. I heard his voice, telling me to leave a voicemail.

"Uh, hey Reid. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for, you know, lashing out. Give me a call." I said and hung up.

Not five minutes later, did the rest of the team come in.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked me.

"My shoulder hurts like hell, but I'll live." I told him.

"Here, I bought these." Garcia said to me, and handed me some chocolate. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." I said to her.

We all talked for a while, but it wasn't the same without Reid's statistics.

About a half an hour later, everyone started leaving. The last person to leave was Morgan.

"Don't worry about Reid. He'll get over it." He said to me and left. I was alone, and left to my own thoughts.

I drifted to sleep, hoping there wouldn't be any nightmares.

**The Next Day-Dec, 4-Confessions**

I woke up in a cold sweat. In my dream, I was fighting with Ian Doyle. It was the same exact thing that happened in reality. Except I actually died.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked me. I looked over, and saw Reid sitting next to the bed.

"Um, yeah. Just as bad dream." I told him. He looked at me with concern.

"Okay. I got your message. You shouldn't be apologizing. I should." He said to me. I groaned.

"Please tell me you aren't apologizing for the gun." I said to him.

"No, no. I overreacted. I realized that you would have blamed yourself if I had gotten shot." He said to me. I smiled. We stared at each other for a while, until he broke.

He leaned down, and put his lips on mine. I was shocked at first, and didn't kiss back. But then I realized the _man, _I was sure didn't feel the same about me, was kissing me. I kissed back.

"I knew it." A voice said from the doorway. We broke apart and blushed. Garcia was standing in the doorway, a huge smile on her face.

"I knew it, I knew it. I. Knew. It." She kept saying. She walked over to us, and put her arms around our shoulders.

"Now, on the bad side, you ruined your biggest confession.' She said, pouting.

"Actually, I have one in mind for my 25th confession." I said with a smile on my face.

"It better be good, because I know where to find you. Besides here." She told me. I smiled again.

"Now, we truly feel like a family." Garcia said.

"Except the others aren't here. But I'm okay with that." Reid said.

**Okay, this seems like a good place to end chapter 7. I gave some delicious confessions in mind for Hotch and Reid ;) Remember, review! :-)…**

**-Cassie**


	8. Yet, Another Authors Note

**Well, hi. I am SO sorry for the delay. This is just an AN though. I will be uploading the next chapter in probably 2-4 days. My computer has had multiple viruses, and the internet only works sometimes. Anyway, I also have bad news.**

**Paget Brewster is officially leaving Criminal Minds. She tweeted that she can't ignore her gut feeling, and her gut is telling her she needs something new. She will finish out the season though. I'm really going to miss her. **

**Everyone will be back on the show for season eight(except Paget). Matthew's contract Is still being negotiated though. I hope he stays for the rest of **_**Criminal Mind's **_**unique series. **

**Well, I just wanted to give an update to everyone, just in case nobody knew. Farewell, and I will post my next chappie probably on Saturday.**

**Tell me your thoughts on Paget's departure. I myself am really upset about that. Now she and Reid will most likely not have a chance to get together **

**-Cassie**


	9. Chapter 8: An arm for a wheelchair

**Umm, yeah, sorry for not updating. I've been having some mental problems(AKA Writers block)**

**PS: This will have confessions…True Genius inspired me to write this chapter. I own nothing but my own ideas. Oh, and this is Chapter…8…I think?**

Emily POV-December 4; Confessions

We kissed. I never imagined Reid and me kissing. I did, but I never thought it would happen.

"Earth to Emily!" Garcia said to me. Reid had to go, so Garcia stayed with me.

"Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming. When will I be out of here?" I asked her desperately.

"Don't you worry, my beautiful brunette, you'll be leaving this afternoon." She said to me with a smile on her face.

"I will be right back with your clothes, so don't go anywhere." She said to me. She got up and walked out the door.

I grabbed my phone—which I had to beg for—and called Reid.

"Reid," He answered.

"Hey. I'm getting out of here today. You guys got a case?" I asked him.

"No, Hotch said we won't take a case until you're back." He said to me.

"Great. I'll call you later." I said to him.

"Bye." He said and hung up.

"How are you feeling Agent Prentiss?" A voice said from the doorway. I looked up and it was my doctor, a tall guy with dark hair.

"Umm good. Awesome." I said to him. He walked over to me and checked my bandages.

"Bleeding has pretty much stopped, swelling is down. You will have to wear either a cast or brace for the next few weeks, because the bullet did hit your clavicle. Before you leave, go to the orthopedics wing, and take them this."

He handed me a prescription.

"I think you are fine to leave now." He told me, signed my chart, and left. I sighed, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I called Reid again.

"Hey, they said I can leave now. Can you come and pick me up?" I asked when he answered.

"Isn't Garcia there?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but she'll probably just bug me the whole way home about last night. She's been doing it all morning." I said to him.

"Umm okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." He said and I hung up.

"Who was that?" A voice suspiciously asked from the door. I looked up and it was Garcia.

"Oh, that was just Reid. He's going to pick me up." I managed to say, without hurting her feelings.

"Ooh-la-la. Here are your clothes. I will see you…whenever." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye." I said when she walked out.

I got dressed and waited for Reid to come. I needed to come up with a good confession since we're doing them tonight.

"That's perfect!" I thought out loud.

"What's perfect?" Asked a familiar voice from the door. I turned and it was Reid pushing an empty wheel chair. I frowned.

"Do I really have to be pushed in that? Can't I just walk out?" I complained.

"On average, 23%(**AN:**** I couldn't find a real statistic for this, so I made it up)** of patients injure themselves in a hospital each year. Most are falls, and often happen in the patient's room. Most patients are 63 years of age or older-" I interrupted him.

"Reid! You're rambling again." I said to him calmly. He looked embarrassed.

"Come on. Before we go, we have to go to Orthopedics. My doctor said I'll either need a cast or brace." I said to him as I sat down in the wheel chair. He pushed me through the halls in silence, until we got into the elevators.

"So are you going to get a cast or a brace?" He asked me casually.

"I have no idea. Either way, I'll be out of the field for at least 6 weeks." I said to him.

"True. But since you didn't technically break a bone, a brace would be more efficient. You can take it off, and it doesn't completely immobilize you. But it will be very uncomfortable, since it'll have to be around the other side of your body-" I cut him off.

"Reid! You are rambling AGAIN!" I yelled, annoyed. He looked embarrassed again.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want to be here right now." I said to him honestly.

"Why?" He asked me.

"For one, I've been here enough times. Two, I really don't want to be uncomfortable, and 3, I'll be out of work." I said obviously.

"Technically you won't be out of work. When I got shot, I was still able to be in the field after the first few weeks." He said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, a few WEEKS." I said to him as he pushed me to the Orthopedics office. I was able to get out of the wheel chair there.

We walked into the office and gave the secretary my name.

"Please fill out this form, and the doctor will be with you soon." She told us a little too nicely.

"Thank you." He said to her, and we sat down. I started filling out the form. The questions were simple.

"Emily Prentiss?" A voice asked from the other side of the room. I looked up and it was a doctor.

I stood up and followed him. Reid didn't follow.

"Miss Prentiss, what do we need to do for you today?" He asked me, and I gave him the clipboard and the slip of paper my doctor gave me earlier.

"Okay. Do you want a cast or brace?" He asked me, after reading both pieces of paper.

"I don't really know. Which would be more comfortable?" I asked him.

"Well, in your case, the cast would be more comfortable. The brace you would have to use would have to fir around the whole other side of your body and it wouldn't be removable. A cast would just fit up to your shoulder." He explained to me.

"I guess I'll take a cast then." I said to him. My arm was currently in a sling.

**(AN: I have never broken a bone before, so I can't explain the process of putting a cast on. So I won't explain it.)  
><strong>Before he put the fiberglass on, he asked me what color I wanted.

"Black." I told him.

*15 Minutes later*

I walked out of the doctor's office wearing a fresh new cast. Reid looked up from his magazine.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hi. Why didn't you choose the brace?" He asked me.

"The doctor said this would actually be more comfortable." I explained to him. He changed the subject.

"Morgan just texted me that we will be meeting at his place after we leave." He told me.

"Why?" I asked him. Then I caught on. "Oh. Great. Confessions." I said sarcastically.

"Let's just get them over with." I said and walked out of the Orthopedics office.

He made me get into the wheel chair again. I silently refused, but sat in the damn chair anyway.

He pushed out of the hospital where I was allowed to get out of the chair.

We walked to his car, and he unlocked the doors. We both got inside, and drove away.

*15 minutes of silence later*

"Look Emily, we need to talk about this." He told me. I played dumb.

"Talk about what?" I asked him, even though I knew.

"You know what. Are we a couple or not?" He asked me, although it obviously took some courage.

"Do you want to be?" I asked, and looked him right in the eyes. He blushed.

"I don't know, maybe. But then Strauss can get us on something." He told me. We were parked in front of Morgan's house now.

"We can talk about this after this little get-together. For now, let's just agree that we like each other….a lot." I said to him and smiled. He blushed even brighter.

"Okay." He said and kissed my cheek.

**Okay, technically, there will be confessions in this chapter. The next one is going to be chapter 8.2, because I promised myself I would put confessions in chapter 8.**

**If I don't update in awhile, I have a good excuse. My dog is sick right now. Have you guys seen Marley and Me? Well, same kind of dog, and he might have to have the same operation. His name is Sammy, will you please keep him in your prayers? I have had him since I was 5 or 6 y/o(I'm 13 now) and really don't want to lose him yet.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Cassie**


	10. Chapter 9: One Night Stand

**Sorry for the delay, know you hate excuses but I have good ones, haha. 1) My computer had another terrile virus that wiped out my hard drive, and we didn't have the money to fix It or get a new one. 2) I have been sick, and my dog had to get put down..so..yeah. Anyway…I love all my reviewers! I got only a couple reviews, but I'm okay with that Here is Chapter 9 **

**Emily POV**

"Ladies and Gentleman! We are on our fourth confession. Who wants to go first?" Garcia announced excitedly.

"I will." Reid said. Nearly everyone turned to him in shock.

"Okay Reid. You can go first." Garcia said happily.

"And Reid," Morgan chimed in "don't try and give us your other two confessions. Garcia told everyone both of yours." He told both of us.

"When I was 12, I pulled the fire alarm at school." He told everyone. Everyone once again stared at him in shock and confusion.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Reid, that's the lamest confession ever." Morgan told him. He looked embarrassed.

"I couldn't think of anything else." He said.

"My turn." Rossi announced.

"When I got married for the first time, I was so happy I vomited at the altar." He told everyone.

"And that happiness lasted for what? Two months?" I joked.

"For your information, Carolyn and I lasted for about two years.(**I have no idea. I'm just guessing) **Learn your facts." He told me, sarcasm leaking into his voice.

"Whatever. My turn. This is so stupid. When I was 10 years old, I stole a candy bar from a toy store." I told everyone, expecting their reactions.

"A TOY store?" Rossi asked me.

"Yeah. It was a jumbo sized mars candy bar. It was good too." I told them. They all chuckled.

"I'll go next." Announced Hotch. "When I was 16, I snuck out and into a singles bar. I had a one night stand." He said, with a slight grin.

"You're serious?" Garcia asked. He nodded.

"That's so juicy." She said.

"My turn." JJ perked up. "Mine is the same thing as Hotch." She told us.

"What is with this group and one night stands?" Rossi asked. "Anyone else want to confess about a 1 night stand?" He said to us.

Morgan slowly rose his hand, a grin on his face.

"That doesn't surprise me a bit." Rossi mumbled. All of us laughed.

"Well, that went quicker than I expected. Now what should we do?" Garcia asked us.

"How about we go get something to eat. Chinese?" Morgan suggested. Everyone agreed.

While driving to the restaurant, it was silent.

"But Reid, seriously. A fire alarm?" I asked, getting tired of silence.

"Yeah. It was a dare from the football team." He told me.

"Figures. You get in trouble?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I was a child prodigy in a Las Vegas Public high school. I didn't get in trouble." He told me.

"Huh. Why? The teachers didn't expect it to be you?" I asked, curious.

"Exactly. The never thought that I would actually threaten my school record. Which I didn't have one, technically." He said.

We finished our conversation just as we got to the restaurant. We walked inside, and found Rossi and JJ waiting for the rest of the team.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked them.

"Hotch went to get Jack. He wanted to see his Uncle Dave." Rossi said proudly. The other three of us chuckled.

"There they are right now." Reid pointed out. We looked over to the door and saw Hotch and Jack walking in.

"Uncle Dave!" Jack yelled and ran towards Rossi.

"Hey buddy. Good to see you too." He told Jack. Hotch sat across from them. He had changed into comfortable, everyday clothes.

"Hey guys." A voice said from behind us. We turned around and it was Will.

"Will? What are you doing here?" JJ asked him.

"Henry wanted to his godfather, and I couldn't say no." He told us. He was holding Henry in his arms, but he jumped out and ran to Reid.

"Hi Henry!" He exclaimed. "Wow you've gotten big!"

"I've been eating all my vegetables, and getting calcium and vitamin C just like you told me." He said to Reid.

"Spence, does my two year old son even know what half of those words mean?" JJ asked him, curious.

"Probably not." He told her, laughing at the same time.

"Hey Uncle Dave! Are you coming to see my dad at the triathlon?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Rossi said with a smirk on his face. Hotch cracked a smile.

"It's a great way to see him embarrass himself." Morgan's voice said form behind us. I turned around and him and Garcia were standing there. They pulled up a seat across from me and Reid. Morgan looked at us suspiciously.

"Alright you two, spill." He told us. Me and Reid exchanged a brief glance.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him, my voice stern. He chuckled.

"You just don't want to admit it. I told you, Garcia told us you're confessions." He told us with a smirk.

"That doesn't necessarily mean they're true. On average, 83.783% of people who are pressured into admitting things, usually lie. It's because the part of the brain that controls memory, the cerebrum, is pressured and makes false memories. That individual usually doesn't realize it was false." Reid explained. We all stared at him.

"Yeah," Morgan said slowly. "I find it hard to believe Prentiss would make up something like that." He said and started laughing.

**Yah, sorry this is a crappy ending. It's almost 11:00 pm, and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. I have some nice fluff coming up, so please read and review **

**-Cassie**


End file.
